villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:Inferno Pendragon/PE Proposal: Hitler (Twilight Zone)
for my latest PE Proposal I am bringing an old but famous one, the iconic depiction of Hitler in the equally infamous episode "He's Alive" - unlike many depiction of the dictator this episode shows him as a demonic force that symbolizes hatred, oppression and cruelty : the events of the episode depict this with shocking results and is notable for being an especially dark episode even for the Twilight Zone. https://villains.fandom.com/wiki/Adolf_Hitler_(The_Twilight_Zone) Who Is He? no real need for me to explain who Hitler is.. we all know who he is - all that changes in Twilight Zone is that he exists beyond death as a kind of shadowy demon, capable of feeding on hatred and heavily implied to now be a representation of the worst of humanity. What Does He Do? well he is obviously guilty of everything the real Hitler did but as far as on-screen villainy goes he's no slouch either as he is the central force behind the tragic downfall of the villain-protagonist in the story - he manifests to the man, grants him great speech and charisma but constantly demands that he commit ever-increasing acts of evil such as arranging a close friend's death so he can become a "martyr" to the cause, encouraging him to attack an old Jewish man who tried to act as his moral guide and ultimately convincing him that he was invulnerable, driving him insane and then abandoning his delusional dying pawn in order to go on to a new area. he is stated to be a roaming demonic ghost that comes and goes whenever hatred grows, feeding on everything horrible within us and it is heavily implied that as long as evil exists within humanity Hitler's ghost will remain to exploit it. Reasons? none - he's arguably even worse in his demonic state than he was in life in terms of migating factors since he has no reasons for what he does other than a desire to spread hate, genocide and cruelty - he ruthlessly exploits any weakness, coldly abandons any who fail him and acts as a truly malicious genie that grants any desire at first, only to quickly cause the downfall of those foolish enough to follow him. Setting the Twilight Zone to my knowledge is not a shared universe so each story is basically its own thing - that means he *is* the heinous standards of the episode, since his pawn was greatly influenced by him and all the evil deeds they commited were masterminded by Hitler. Twilight Zone stories tend to vary in tone with some being pretty nightmarish and dark while others are more whimsical - some are even a little goofy by our standards.. this particular story is among the darkest and most serious : which is unsurprising given the controversial figure it focuses on as well as the serious topic it is addressing. Verdict I feel he counts as PE, I know some may argue "Made of Evil" but I don't believe that can apply to Hitler since even if he became a living symbol of hatred and cruelty he was originally human, thus moral agency should not be a factor. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals